heartstrings: Wedding Dress!
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: "One kiss and the marriage vows, you're officially mine."


Disclaimers : I do not own Kaichou wa Maid- Sama

A/N: Sups Peeps, many thanks to those that reviewed for heartstrings, as promised this is the sequel to heartstrings :3 This fic is inspired by [ Not Based On ] Wedding Dress MV - Taeyang.

Dedications : My superstar beta-reader, Violetshade and SOL's Fans :3

* * *

Writer : Twinkle Earthling

Title: Heartstrings : Royal Wedding

Status : Completed

_"I'll give you love sweeter than candy." _

Everyone in the church was busy doing their part in decorating the hall with balloons, flowers and white candles. Kanou was the pianist for the day; Aoi the fluent player and Yukimura the ring bearer and his sister the flower girl. Satsuki, was overall in charge since no one was capable of doing what she does. Lots of people envied her, as she got the easier job of all-which was to make sure that all items were in their respective positions before the arrival of the bride and the groom.

It's a good thing that Takumi invited her, because she's the only one in the clique that knew the symbolic significance of the items used in the wedding. For example: the couple will hold the white candles that had been lit by their family earlier on to light a larger candle called the unity candle. This symbolizes their body, speech and mind together as one. Doves are also released on wedding day, as its represents love, eternal life, unity and happiness.

"Erika-Chan, Be careful! and try not to knock down the potted plants along the red carpet, it's hard to find a similar replacement when the florist is running low on stocks." Honoka warned her as she was carrying an heavy box which contained the items that was needed to touch up the loose materials near the stage-where the couple would exchange their marriage vows.

"Hai." Erika replied as she took each step with caution, not wanting to knock over the potted plants that been imported from Paris, the shopping paradise for ladies. But, sometimes things don't turn out the way we want them to . she failed to notice a pebble just right in front of her and a "_Bam_." a sound echoed throughout the hall.

"Look, what you have done, ERIKA! TELL ME, HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND A REPLACEMENT IN SUCH SHORT TIMING?"

" Chill, Honoka,. look, the incident isn't as bad as you think, right?" Sabaru tried to calm her down as she rubbed her temples.

"Not as bad? how _bad_ is your bad? humor me with your definition."

"I'm sure Erika didn't did it on purpose. at least give her a chance to redeem herself." Sabaru pleaded.

Honoka titled her head slightly to her right, crossed her arms and tipped her feet, whilst considering whether to give Erika a chance or all, giving someone another chance wasn't her style at all. But seeing Erika's guilty face, Honoka thought that maybe she did deserve a second chance; after all, they were friends.

"Fine, Before someone else says that I'm inhuman. hurry up and find a replacement."

"Arigato, Honoka-Chan. Your kindness will be repayed." Erika smiled before the ladies excused themselves from Honoka and went towards the garden located at the back of the church to dig out roses and replace them.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Misaki and her bridesmaids..._**

The female lead of the day sat in-front of the vanity table, eyes closed as she was taking a power-nap before the ceremony whilst Sakura was busying fixing her hair. after all, marriage only happens once in a lifetime, which brides doesn't want to look her best? Leaving the photographer and guests with a different image of her. Misaki did owe Shizuko a favor as she specially attended a make-up course to learn all the techniques and skills that had been taught by professional make-up artist for Misaki's wedding day.

Indeed, it's an honor to be taught by a worldwide make-up artist, Alice Katina. though the fees were expensive, but it's all worth it. It did take Shizuko a few months or even years to save enough bucks for the course; you could say that Lady-Luck was on her side when she was applying for the course at last minute.

Normally, Alice's classes would be packed and she didn't take in more than 10 students per class; as Alice strongly believed that the lesser numbers her students were, the more attention she could give them when they faced any difficulties in the lessons as applying make-up wasn't a skill that you would pick up in a day's time; it takes lots of practice and experience to be able to create a natural look make up.

of course, every girl is different, the things they apply to their faces varies depending on the occasion and the color of their skin tone.

Sakura, jumped in delight because she was proud of her results,. never in her life had she seen Misaki in this hairstyle,. her fringe had been braided and pulled to the side of her temple, the bottom part of her hair had been curled, and for the final touch, Sakura had shifted her hair towards the left and secured it with a transparent elastic band. A Kagaribi hairpin had been placed on top of the band to hide it. and _there_ ... Sakura was done.

She tapped Misaki's shoulders gently to let her know that she had finished her opened her eyes and stared at the figure in front of her. She almost couldn't recognize herself because the way Sakura had styled her hair was perfect! She had never known that her hair could be styled in this manner... she had never understood hair styles anyway. her hair highlighted her facial features perfectly.

"I can't thank you enough, Sakura."

"Don't say that, I should be the one thanking you instead, Misaki... I had lots of fun styling your hair; after all, you wanna impress Usui-Kun,ne?"

"NO, WHO'S CARES ABOUT THAT PERVERTED SPACE ALIEN."

"Well... you can't hide the truth, your cheeks tell it all. you're head over heels for him, Do remember that you're marrying him later. "

Before the both of them could start a mini debate, Shizuko came in as she opened the make-up box that was on the vanity table. She pushed Sakura aside because she needed to do her part too, for time was running short for them; a natural beauty like Misaki didn't need much make-up, some eyeliner, mascara, eye-shadow and lip-gloss should do the trick.

* * *

**Back to the main hall...**

Everyone was in their seats, with the groom and the priest at the altar; Usui gave his tuxedo the final adjustment before the start of the ceremony. love was in the air, as cousins who hadn't seen each other for a long time were chit-chatting with one another to catch up on the things that they had missed during that period.

Children were singing along to the song been played by Kanou and Aoi, the best tag team. Maid Latte's Maids and Misaki's Family Members had been given the best seats in the church, which was located in the first row, they would have the best view for the bride and groom's kiss later.

Guests stopped whatever they were doing,when they heard Kanou play '_Wedding Dress', _they stood up from their seats and clapped their hands to welcome the arrival of the Bride and her Mom. The main door opened and it revealed the Flower Girl and Ring bearer, with the Bride and her escort not far behind them. Fresh blooms were thrown from the beautifully decorated basket that symbolizes the blessing of fertility and prosperity.

It was a breathtaking moment for Usui when he turned around and took a glimpse of his soon-to-be-wife , She was truly an angel in his eyes; every part of her was perfect, from her wedding dress to her hair that was nicely done. The dress showed her curves, the make-up and hair highlighted her features. The bride and her escort stopped mid-way as Misaki's Mom trusted her daughter's happiness to Usui and joined the rest on the benches.

"You're gorgeous." Usui whispered.

"Thank you, You look great too."

Everyone took their seats once the couple reached the altar. the priest cleared his throat signalling the start of the ceremony, and started reading the phrases from the Bible.

"Today, we gather here to witness the marriage of this man and this woman. I hereby declare that if anyone objects to this wedding, please make your stand now."

Seeing no hands in the air, the priest proceeded back to the ceremony.

"Are you Takumi Usui and Ayuzawa Misaki?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Usui. please say your vows."

Usui nodded as he looked into Misaki's eyes, raised his hand up and started saying,

**I , Takumi Usui, take you Ayuzawa Misaki to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.**

"Misaki, it's your turn now."

**I , Ayuzawa Misaki, take you Takumi Usui to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.**

"May the family members of the couple, bring up the candles?"

Since Usui wasn't on good terms with Gerard, Suzana was the replacement of Gerard; the ladies made their way up the altar .

"Now, we shall proceed to the candle ceremony, The couple will light the big candle in the middle of altar to symbolize them as one and not two people. After this event is done, they will officially be husband and wife."

Without further ado, Usui helped Misaki up the stairs and they lit the candle together, cheering could be heard whilst Satsuki was busy snapping pictures of them.

" In the power in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife, The Groom may now kiss the Bride."

Usui removed her veil before he closed the gap between them, though this wasn't their first kiss, Misaki was still not used to it. She was already blushing like mad before their lips even met.

"Kaichou, what's the matter? I heard that you were excited about this moment."

"NO, THAT'S NO..."

Usui caught her by surprised as their lips met, camera flashing was everywhere, capturing the moment that only happens once in a lifetime, the priest smiled as he gave his blessing to the newlywed couple.

"Wooooo!"

Light refreshments were being served before the photo-taking section, Minako congratulated her daughter once again as she had to admit that even her wedding wasn't as grand as this before giving a hug to her son-in-law. Then she joined Suzana in the refreshment area.

Being Mrs. Walker was great, life couldn't get any better,

After all, Fairy tales do exist, and if you believe in magic, nothing is impossible!

* * *

END~

**NOTE** : My Little Earthlings, If you guys need a beta-reader please find violetshade, my dearest sister as she is definitely willing to beta- read your works, any of your stuff as long as it's not M rated. What are you waiting for? PM her today! :) You guys would love the way she beta-read your stuff X3 it's awesome :3

Reviews are appreciated ^^

14/7/12

Twinkle Earthling (.^n^.)


End file.
